


VIP Experience

by GrilledWatermelon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ABDL, Diapers, Fans of Each Other, Kinda, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon
Summary: Jesse McCree, long time fan of Lucio's music, buys a VIP experience pass, in order to take a private backstage tour with the DJ after the concert, being nervous, the man doesn't think to change himself, before it's too late. Chaos ensues and Jesse might not be the only fan here.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 7





	VIP Experience

**Author's Note:**

> i almost forgot to tag this as trans!jesse bc for a second I lived in a world where Jesse McCree is trans in canon.  
> Also I wrote this on my phone so if Lucio's name being written like that makes u mad I'm sorry :(  
> follow my twitter @Mccreebottoms

Jesse took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He looked down at himself, he had his backstage pass, he had his jacket tied around him, he had his flannel shirt on, he had his binder on, he had his neon green pacifier clipped onto his shirt, and he had waited for days leading up to this. The door opened, and there he stood, Lucio himself.  
“Hey man! You’re the VIP, right?” Lucio asked, his smile just as big as Jesse imagined.  
Jesse stood there, dumb smile on his face for seconds while trying to respond, “Y-yea!” He finally found himself able to move again, he picked up the badge he wore around his neck, allowing Lucio to take a closer look.  
“Nice dude!” Lucio commented, as he pulled McCree closer in with his badge, the older man blushed as he crouched to let Lucio take a closer look, “So then, Jesse, what do you wanna see first!” 

The dj led Jesse around through the backstage area. He was overwhelmed, though he would not yet admit it, he had been dreaming of meeting Lucio for months and months, the man was musically talented, a fighter for human rights who had been arrested, had a positive attitude on life despite that, and was really attractive. Jesse just did what he could to keep on walking forward, ignoring the annoying sensation, before he realized that it was the result of the diapers he had been in since the start of the concert 3 hours ago, were almost leaking.

Lucio struggled to hang back with his slower moving guest as the one on one tour continued, “You feeling alright Jesse, we can slow down if you need to?” 

Jesse was by no means unhealthy or needed to even slow down, but he was suddenly and acutely aware of every crinkle, every squish, every sound and visual cue that was caused by his diapers, “I-I’m fine” he lied, “Is there a bathroom anywhere nearby?” He asked, not even knowing if he remembered to pack a change for himself.  
“Oh, uh we don’t actually have any bathrooms backstage,” Lucio broke the news to the man, who’s face showed heartbreak immediately, “We can just speed up a lil! You can hold it, right?”

Jesse was incontinent, had been since he was born, will be till the day he croaks, so even though he wanted so desperately to hold it, he couldn’t. “I-I don’-“ and as if on cue, Jesse began to leak his diaper, a small drop of piss on his jeans slowly began to grow and grow.

“Shit, alright bro, hold on.” Lucio took his patron’s hand and ran like hellfire until they reached his room, where at that point the drop had begun to trail down Jesse’s thigh and legs, soaking his jeans. The diapered man’s cries could be heard from anywhere in the now quiet theatre.

“I-I’m so fuc’in sorry” Jesse continued to cry as he stood in the middle of Lucio’s room, unaware of anything else happening as he slowly began to form a puddle around himself, “I-I could never control myself even as a kid, an’ I didn’ tink to chan’e befo’e cause I was so excit’d!!” The man explained as his brain began to cope in the only way he knew how, by regressing.

While his VIP cried, Lucio sped around the room grabbing everything he could to help make the regressing man feel better, “It’s alright, Jesse,” Lucio lied, knowing he’d need to explain what happened to his manager. 

Jesse collapsed, his body practically shutting itself down, the stress and embarrassment proving to be too much for the man to handle. This was not the first time that Jesse has regressed like this, he’s done this time and time again in the comfort of many apartments, motels, hotels, and even a few houses, the only difference here being that he wasn’t alone, there was no hole for him to crawl into and hide, it was just him and his idol, Lucio. 

Lucio shoved the man down onto his back, “You’re perfectly fine Jesse, just listen to- just listen to me and I’ll take care of everything.” Lucio grabbed the man’s rave pacifier, and popped it into his mouth, not paying attention to the lanyard connected to Jesse’s shirt, or anything besides getting Jesse out of his wet pants.

Finally, Lucio managed to peel the damn things off, and see what Jesse was wearing underneath, three, thick, absorbent, completely used, sissy adult sized diapers, each one bigger and more humiliating than the last, he looked over at Jesse, who at this point had regressed far enough to not notice anything wrong with the situation. Lucio was an adult, he was a baby, adults change babies diapers, so Jesse laid there his cheeks flushed, tears still forming as he cried over how much of a useless baby he was, causing trouble for the big boy in front of him.

Lucio wasn’t about to take off the man’s underwear, even if he wore underwear made for adults, so he left the diapers untouched and decided to grab some diapers he had stashed away in his room. Any normal adult would ask Lucio why he had diapers at this point, but Jesse was too busy wallowing in his own self pity and getting horny off of his embarrassment, to question anything, much less a real adult who knew much better than a fake adult like him.

Lucio taped his fan into two layers, picking the still sniffling man up into a hug as he finished, “You’re fine, Baby, you’re perfect.” The two stayed there for minutes, holding one another, both of them connecting as they sat in one another’s arms, Jesse’s shakes and tears finally calming down, as he was reminded of how it felt to be with someone when he was little like this. 

“I’m...” Jesse let go of Lucio, after a long soft and tender moment, “I’m sorry, abou’ all dis...” he was finally down from his panic.

“No, don’t apologize.” Lucio stopped him.

“I’m, gonna go,” Jesse tried to stand up.

“Wait,” Lucio stopped him, grabbing his arm and putting him back in his lap, holding him once more in a new hug of the same type, small, tender, and sincere, “I... can I invite you over?” Lucio asked after a few seconds.

The diapered man didn’t respond, he hadn’t been asked a question like that where he wanted to say yes in a long time. 

“I’ve never been with someone who liked..” Lucio paused and stopped himself, “and... Jesse I recognized you.” McCree’s heart sank, how did Lucio know him? He was so careful with himself in this town, “I know what you’ve been doing, helping to fight for the future, even as the entire world thinks your a psychopath, you’re doing everything you can and not many people can say that.” Jesse felt tears form in his eyes again, “You’re courageous, you’re smart, you’re wonderful Jesse, I look up to you more than you’ll ever know, so please, let me take you home tonight, and tomorrow, we can talk about trying this tour again.” The pair laughed at the unfunny statement, staying still once again, in another moment.

“Okay...” Jesse said, he held onto Lucio like his life depended on it, not daring to look at his newly made friend. 

The pair stayed together like that through the night, holding one another, cuddling up for warmth as they shared blankets, in the morning they would wake up and see articles already popping up about “Lucio’s new boyfriend!?” They’d shrug these off. But then in the daytime, they found themselves both thinking about those articles' headlines as they spent more and more time together, and in the evening, once again they’d snuggle up and share body heat, cuddling up for warmth even as they both sweated.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Jesse was born incontinent, and as a result hated anything babyish for a long time since he kept getting teased for it. But deep down felt like he missed his childhood but never wanted to talk about it. So by the time he was willing to accept that it had manifested into a fetish for him, and he wants to be babied AND be bullied for being a baby now. I hope this explains my decision making for some choices I make with McCree, as for making him a transguy, I just want more trans Mccree fics, I might wind up making a fic that actually focuses on how being a transperson in the abdl/any fetish community can really effect how people see you/talk to you, but since I'm trans nonbinary (DMAB) my experiences aren't the same as what McCree's would be.
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
